Story Of A Blonde And A Little Man
by BadMonster-Fr
Summary: Quelques one-shots avec pour principaux personnages le couple Krillin/ C-18.


**Loneliness**

L'île était silencieuse. Le sable était chaud, le soleil à moitié couché. Le ciel avait pris cette couleur orange, habituelle, perdant son bleu constant. Le bleu du ciel qui se reflétait dans ses yeux durant la journée. Le bleu, dont ses yeux, était constamment coloré et dont le regard glaçait en un instant. Ce n'était pas qu'elle l'eut voulu. Ce n'était que sa nature.

Tristesse. Rien d'autre, rien de plus. Elle s'est perdue, elle même. Dans ses pensées de haine, contre l'homme qui lui à tout pris. Celui qui, des années auparavant, ne paraissait en rien dangereux. Il l'avait faite souffrir. Il l'avait vu pleurer, crier, hurler, tandis qu'il lui entaillait la peau. L'avais vu à moitié inconsciente, et avait continué de la torturer, jusqu'à ce que son corps deviennent une invention. Elle était sa machine. Physiquement seulement. Tout comme son frère, qui avait enduré les même tourments. Son frère, ce jeune homme au cheveux noir, et aux yeux bleu. Ciel, bleu ciel.

Comme ce ciel qu'elle voyait chaque jour. Et comme chaque jour, ses pensées s'envolait en direction de son frère. De son jumeau, de sa seule famille. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Et elle l'avait perdu.

Le vieillard l'avait fait souffrir. Souffrir de par son opération, mais aussi bien plus tard. Sans qu'elle se méfie, une autre de ses inventions était parvenu à l'effrayer. A la martyriser, à nouveau.

Et dans toute cette histoire, elle compris qu'elle n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un objet. Qu'un robot, un tas de ferraille dont on ne faisait que de se servir, pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait.

Personne. Aucun être ne la considérait autrement. Parce qu'elle était devenu une chose. Il ne lui avait rien laissé, mais lui avait tout pris.

Bleu, comme ces larmes qui ont coulées, maintes et maintes fois sur ses joues. Sans que rien ne les retiennent. Sans qu'elle trouve le besoin de les arrêter. Parce qu'elle n'était plus rien.

L'île était silencieuse. Tout devenait plus calme lorsque la nuit venait. Seules les étoiles brillait dans le noir du ciel. Et chacun de ses petites astres semblait tellement près qu'elle aurait pu les toucher. En attraper une et s'envoler, s'en aller, vivre seule, comme elles étaient. Mais son bras, agrippé au sien, la retenait au sol. Lorsque sa tête se pencha vers lui, elle ne vit que son sourire. Il était là. Il était le seul. Et il l'aimait, comme elle était.

-Tu devrais venir à l'intérieur, chérie...

**Meet the creature**

-Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

En un mouvement son corps était contre le sien, adossé au mur. En un mouvement, elle l'avait projeté, comme une poupée de chiffon. En une seconde, il compris qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Il le savait depuis longtemps, en fait, mais s'en moquait. Il croyait en elle. Et en lui-même.

Mais il n'avait plus aucune raison de la croire, de lui accorder confiance. Une confiance tangible et belle et bien fragile. Il sentait le coup venir. Il stoppa le poing de la jeune femme, de sa main libre. Tandis que de l'autre, il l'agrippait par le cou. Ses yeux noirs fondirent lorsqu'il vit les siens. Deux diamants, clair comme l'était l'eau. Mais aussi profonds qu'une abyme sans fin, et aussi froid qu'un océan glacé. Ils le brûlait, littéralement.

Et il y avait son souffle. Lui, non pas glacial, mais contrastant ses yeux, semblant aussi chaud que de la braise. Il n'était ni au paradis, ni aux enfers. Il lui semblait être dans un entre deux. Il ne pouvait décider si il aimait vraiment cette situation. Si il aimait vraiment cette femme, qui se tenait là, en face de lui.

De sa main, il effleura ses cheveux blonds, avec légèreté. Elle tressaillis, à son contact, et desserra son poing qu'elle posa sur son épaule. Leur position ne ressemblait plus à une parade, à une technique de combat. Elle était plus sensuelle, et plus elle le regardait, plus elle défaillait. Elle défaillait de ne pouvoir rien lui faire, alors qu'elle était sensé le tuer. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, c'était...autre chose. Une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas définir. Une chose qui l'empêchait, cyborg qu'elle était, de pouvoir lui faire du mal.

Elle sentait son corps faiblir, comme si elle ne se contrôlais plus. Elle sentait ses jambes s'écrouler contre les siennes. Lui respirait faiblement, le souffle coupé par la créature, et par sa beauté. Par ses mouvements imprévisibles et par son aura, inapparente. Et son visage se dirigea finalement vers lui. Lentement, dangereusement. Il en tremblait presque, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il encercla son cou de sa main, tandis que la sienne, posée sur sa taille, se soulevait doucement. Et il ferma les yeux.

Il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme tomber sur les siennes, comme un feuille tombe d'un arbre et se fait emporter par le vent. Il n'y avait pas le vent dans les ruines. Seulement leurs respirations, l'une près de l'autre, comme inséparables. Elle se retira, sans mot. Ne posant qu'un simple regard sur l'homme qu'elle venait d'embrasser, fixant le rouge apparent sur ses joues. Elle s'adossa sur la porte écroulé, de l'autre côté de la salle, où jonchaient des débris et autres restes du temps. Krillin, lui, se remettait brièvement de ses émotions passées. Il marqua une hésitation à laquelle elle répondit, sans peine.

-Un robot ? C'est ça ? Lui lança t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, alors se détourna. Elle apprêtait à quitter la pièce, mais se détourna au denier moment.

-Tu sais, je pensais vraiment que tu étais quelqu'un de différent. Que tu me voyais autrement que comme un stupide androïde mais...je suppose que vous êtes tous les mêmes, vous les hommes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il réalisa, ouvrit ses yeux, et agrippa sa main. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Ce n'était plus cette pression qu'elle avait exercée, quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était une douce sensation, en rien comparable à la situation précédente.

-S'il te plaît, ne me voit pas comme ça...tu sais que je suis pas comme ça...

Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue, considérant ses yeux bleus.

**Please, don't leave me**

« -Tu va te taire ?! »

En un instant, un rayon écarlate sortit de sa main, et la seconde suivante il avait disparu, sans laisser de trace apparente. C'était ce qu'elle croyait..et elle entendu son mari, derrière elle. C'était un cri, de douleur, de souffrance et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle le vit alors, le corps transpercé. Au cœur. Son corps retomba sur le béton et son sang s'écoula rapidement de sa blessure, jusqu'à que son corps soit marqué par le liquide.

Elle se précipita, ne faisait plus attention à cet homme, sensé être son jumeau, et qui avait abattu son mari de sang froid. Il avait toujours les yeux ouverts, et toussait un peu, recrachant des particules de sang. Il était proche de la frontière.

« -Papa ! »

Elle entendit sa fille, lui ordonna de fermer les yeux. Elle obéit et ces yeux bleus se fermèrent, laissant couler des larmes tout le long du visage la jeune fille.

« -Krillin, reste avec moi ! Tu m'entends ?! » ne cessait-elle de répéter.

Il était presque ailleurs, son teint devenait blanchâtre. Elle le pris dans ses bras, appuyant la tête de son mari sur ses genoux, et le regardant. Sa poitrine se soulevait à peine, et elle vit avec effroi la plaie béante qui s'était formé. Son veston s'imbibait rapidement de rouge, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle restait comme paralysée face à la vue de son corps. Elle se ressaisit lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, faiblarde mais bien là.

« Re..regarde moi... »

Elle se baissa sur lui, doucement, et posa une main sur son visage.

« -Je..je suis là.. »

Il avait frissonné lorsqu'il avait parlé et aussitôt, elle avait rapproché sa tête un peu plus de la sienne. Il la fixait, comme au premier jour. Il se souvenait, son baiser sur cette route déserte. Et ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui le regardaient comme aujourd'hui. Il se souvenait leur premier baiser, sur la plage de Kame House, alors que le jour avait laissé place à la nuit et à ses étoiles. Il se souvenait de leur première nuit, et son visage près du sien, qui lui murmurait des mots doux. Des « je t'aime » et des sourires, c'était tout ce qu'il voyait. Il se souvenait de son rire, clair et puissant, lorsqu'il était gêné. Il se souvenait de chacun des moments de sa vie, des moments qu'il avait partagée avec elle. L'amour, et leur mariage. Il faisait si chaud ce jour là, c'était l'été... Et la naissance de leur adorable petite fille, l'adoration, avec ce petit être, si faible mais pourtant si beau. Et son regard qui se posait sur lui, constamment, inlassablement.

Il dirigea sa main, effleura sa joue, y déposant quelques gouttes de sang. Il n'était pas assez fort, il n'avait pas de chance de survivre. Elle laissa un baiser sur son front, rentra un contact avec sa peau glacé. Elle n'osait plus le toucher, de peur de lui faire du mal.

« 'C'est..c'est un peu idiot de dire ça maintenant...mais ne m'oublie pas.. »

Il grimaça de douleur, mais poursuivit, avec insistance. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la tristesse, ambiante. Elle sentait que lui même n'espérait plus. Savait qu'il était condamné, qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes.

« N'oublie pas...ce que nous avons vécu. N'oublie pas que...je t'ai aimé...toi...la plus belle femme au monde... »

Elle sentit une larme tomber de ses yeux, rouler le long de son visage pour retomber sur celui de son mari.

« Ne m'oublie pas...je...je.. »

Sa voix faiblissait, au fur et à mesure du temps. Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche, et se mit à caresser son visage, ses cheveux grisonnants qu'il avait laissé pousser, pour elle. Il s'accrochait à la vie. Elle posa son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux, lui susurrant quelques mots. Parmi le silence.

«Krillin...mon mari, mon amant, mon sauveur...jamais je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer. »

Elle se tut un moment, entendant sa respiration diminuer, de plus en plus, et son propre cœur s'affoler. Elle allait bientôt le perdre.

« Je t'aime..mon Krillin...mon amour... »

Sa main, toujours sur sa joue, s'affaissa d'un coup et tomba par terre. Sa respiration se coupa net, et son visage montrait un étouffement soudain, comme si on l'agrippait à la gorge. Les veines de son cou ne palpitèrent plus, et ses gémissement se turent. Il avait les yeux à peine ouverts, et semblait toujours être là, à la regarder. La mort semblait lointaine mais elle était plus présente que jamais. Elle laissa échapper un cri, et ses larmes se mirent à couler a flot. Toutes ses perles de cristal qui retombait sur le corps inanimé de son époux. Elle pris sa main, et la reposa à sa place, sur sa joue. Et tandis qu'elle pleurait et sentait toujours sa peau en contact avec la sienne, elle se souvint de ce jour. Où ses larmes avaient aussi coulées et où il ne cessait de la câliner, de la rassurer, de lui dire que tout irait bien.

« -Krillin... »

Mort, il l'était maintenant. Et son chagrin avait explosé de plus belle, comme un éclat de verre qui entaille le cœur, comme un éclair éclairant les ténèbres. Soudainement, elle se sentait morte, avec lui. Elle laissa sa main filer, retomber sur le béton. Elle entendit ses gémissements, près d'elle, et lui tandis les bras. Sa fille accourut et se jeta sur sa mère, la serrant de toutes ses maigres forces et partageant cette souffrance infligée, cette torture sans autre nom possible que la mort.

« -C'est fini ? Roméo et Juliette ? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'allumèrent d'un éclat mauvais, baignant dans ses larmes, floutant son regard de glace. Elle fixait son frère, avec tout cette méchanceté qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper de son corps, au plus vite. Le faire souffrir, le faire endurer ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Il était son frère. Mais elle voulait le tuer.


End file.
